Hide and Seek
by H.M.T.H
Summary: Based on the movie it explains everything so you don't need to know Hide and Seek. It's after everything Emily is Bella and she is very tramutized at 17 summery inside. This is cannon pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I will explain what's going on later so you don't have to know what Hide and Seek is. I recommend it, so amazing Dakota Fanning did a wonderful job but if you don't you don't need to know it. It has spoilers in later chapters for Hide and Seek. Basically what happened is Bella had something horrible happen to her when she was eight, both her parents died and now she's a selective mute. Meaning the only person she can talk to is her guardian Katherine everyone else she closes up on. People pick on her at school since she moved to Forks in the third grade. Then the Cullens move to town.**

**Prologue **

**Bpov**

Hide and seek. As a young child it had been my favorite game, until it became a nightmare. My parents whenever they would tuck me in would play a quick game with me.

"_Bella? Bella where are you. I think she's invisible"A little girl laughs from the noticeable bump under the blankets._

That was the last day I played with my mom. She died just a few hours later.

"_I love you more than anything." The little girl nodded,_

The clock read 2:06 a mere time, or it was.

I should be sleeping, but I won't because as soon as I shut my eyes hide and seek returns.

My cat

The Sheriff

Elizabeth

My mom

My dad

Charlie

All gone because of a child's game

I can still hear the haunting words.

_One, one thousand. Two, one thousand. Three, one thousand._

I've seen things a normal eight year old shouldn't have.

Things that plague me every night I sleep.

And who caused this? Who is the reason my life has such misery.

Charlie.

**Dang this is short. Sorry I PROMISE the next chapter will be longer. Review please.**


	2. New kids

Alright so just so you know this is an all human story.

**Bpov **

"**Bells, wake **up, time for school." Katherine gently shook me awake. I groaned, school. "Come on Sweetie." I sat up a little bit. "Morning." I yawed.

She smiled. "Good morning, breakfast downstairs when your ready. She walked out the door and I assume went to the kitchen.

Alright I stalled enough, time to get ready.

I picked out random jeans and a tee-shirt, brushed my long maroon hair, brushed my teeth, then stared at the mirror. In it I saw a plain girl. Noting special. But deeper than that I saw a killer. I sighed. Suddenly I wasn't that hungry anymore.

Eventually I hopped in my old red pickup truck. Katherine waved from the window. She retired when we moved to Forks when I was nine. I pulled up in a empty spot next to a silver Volvo. Ah, must be the new people everyone has been talking about. Great, more kids to pick on me.

I realized that everyone was surrounded around a group of people. The new kids. There the Cullens and Hales. They're all juniors like my self. Edward Cullen, Emmett Cullen, and Alice Cullen there mother wanted to live in a small town so they did. Jasper Hale Rosalie Hale, them and their parents were so close to the Cullen family they moved with them. Apparently they're like family. The Cullens are triplets and the Hales are twins. Word travels fast in Forks.

This is good maybe no one will notice me today.

The bell rang happily and everyone went off to their assigned places, but me not in the crowd bumped into a person. A hand reached down to help me up. "I'm sorry! My family and I got lost and I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going! I'm so, so sorry! Are you okay?" A small pixie like girl ask worried. Ah, the new kids, they were all gorgeous.

I smiled, timidly. "Oh sorry I'm Alice these are my brothers Edward and Emmett!" They had beautiful green eyes but Edward's was like….wow.

"My boyfriend Jasper, his sister Rosalie, also Emmett's girlfriend." It's hard to tell who was more beautiful Rosalie or Edward.

"Sorry about Alice she's really hyper so when she meets people she tends to tell them our life story." Rosalie smiled at me. I returned one soon they'll fine out I'm weird then they won't be so nice.

I realized I was late when the bell rung again. "Oh I'm sorry your late maybe you can help us to the office and you can get a late pass." Alice apologized." It doesn't really matter I wanted to say, but couldn't as usual.

"So, what's your name?" Edward spoke up, his voice was velvet.

I fished in my book bag, they looked at me strangely. "Maybe she doesn't speak English." Emmett said then Rosalie hit him.

I found a paper and pen and wrote down "My name is Bella." and handed in to Alice, who passed it around.

"You don't speak?" She asked. I shook my head. "Hmm well that's okay you can just write down stuff. Nice to meet you Bella, do you think you can show us to the office please." Wow, didn't expect that.

I nodded, I'm sure once they meet Lauren they'll stop being like this. There was a small piece of me, elated that I may get friends, but I can't give my self hope.

"Yay!" She linked arms with me. I couldn't help but smile.

I lead them all to the office as they chatted with me, all of them were extremely nice. After we explain everything to Miss Cope she gave me a pass that said I was showing them around all day and may be late.

"Thanks for being our tour guide of the day." Jasper spoke up. I shrugged with a smile. "Hey if you don't mind can we sit with you at lunch?" Alice asked.

I sighed and took at the paper. _I doubt by the time lunch comes around you'll want me to show you around. _

Again I handed it to Alice who just read it out loud. Everyone was confused. "Why?" Asked Edward.

_I'm not popular at all, no one likes me. Sitting next to me is social suicide._

"Well I don't care what people say or think I'm sitting with my new pal." Emmett said and everyone nodded in agreement.

_Really?_

And they meant it, this was going to be a hectic day, no doubt.

**No reviews : ( lol. What do you think?**


	3. Meet Lauren

**Bpov**

By time the lunch bell rang, I practically ran. The Cullens seem to be ignoring me, have they finally came to their senses? I hope not, I thought we could be friends. Who would want to be friends with _me?_

I saw Lauren, great. "Hey Freak." She said as her mindless friends laugh.

I sighed internally. Katherine said I should sick up for myself. But how do I do that without talking? Plus I deserve everything I'm getting and more, much more.

The Cullens came over and I looked up at them hopefully. "Lauren what are you doing with _that?_" Rosalie sounded just like the brainless snobs in front of me.

"Yeah, we better go who knows she could be contiguous." They all walked away. What just happened?

**Rpov**

I can't believe I actually fell for Bella. Thank God Lauren came up and warned us about her.

"_I'm so sorry." A blonde girl came up to us. "For what?" Alice asked confused. "I saw you talking to that freak. I should've came up but if I was late one more time I'd get dentition." Who? Bella? I know she can't talk but she doesn't deserve to be treated like that. I was about to defend her when a brunette spoke up. "Lauren, leave Bella alone."_

"_They need to know, Isabella is only after attention. She'll do anything for it. So, she pretends that she can't talk. I saw her talking to her mom or something. She was laughing and talking up a storm. She's a complete liar._

I saw Laruen talking to Isabella. "Lauren what are you doing with that?"

**Apov**

I looked behind me and Bella looked like she was about to cry. Could I believe Lauren. She looks like a blonde bimbo to me. Maybe she's lying.

I have to talk to Bella.

"I'll be right back." I say. "Where are you going?" Edward asked. "To talk to Bella." I said and ignore Lauren's and Rosalie's protests. My brothers and Jasper follow me. They know I have a good reason. Never doubt Alice.

**Sorry it's short. Another update tomorrow. And sorry for the cliffy, sort of. You all know what tomorrow is. Eclipse I'm super excited! **


	4. Oh No

**Sorry**

Bpov

All the Cullens besides Rosalie came down sat down next to me. I shot them a confused. "Okay I'm sorry about Rosalie she tends to believe everything she hears." Huh?

_What?_

Edward continued for Alice. "Lauren told us you pretend to not speak to get attention, she said she saw you talking to your mom once." Did they mean Katherine? When I first moved here everyone learned that I only talk to her, but of course Lauren would get the new kids against me she did with the rest of school, besides Angela.

_You mean Katherine? I surprised the school didn't tell you, I'm a selective mute. Meaning I can only talk to people I'm conformable with. I can't control it's just whenever I try to talk to people my throat closes up. _

They all had shocked looks on their faces. Alice got up while the boys just stared at me. I guess now they _know_ I'm a freak. Then I noticed Alice took my book.

Her and Rosalie were yelling at Lauren. What in the world is going on? The boys all had smug smiles on them.

Then the two girls came over. "Oh Bella I'm so sorry! Lauren just lied, sort of, to us, I guess I shouldn't have believed her. Ugh I'm so sorry."

Really? I went to write but Alice had my book. I looked at her. "Oh right!" She gave me my book. _No! You shouldn't apologize just go back, you don't have to be friends with me!_

I hate sympathy.

"What? Now why would we do that? We'd miss the chance hang out with our new friend!" Emmett exclaimed I let out a silent laugh and smiled at all them. Could the Cullens change things?

**Rpov **

I should've never doubted Bella, I'm such a bitch. I'm going to make it up to her, I just don't know how to, but I'll figure it out. We all took turns asking Bella questions and the smile on her face just got wider.

**The next day.**

"So Bella how was your night?" The little pixie beamed. She just shrugged. Something seem off with her.

"What's wrong Bella?" _Nothing, just Lauren came over yesterday for dinner with her family and I just have a feeling that she's going to do something._

Suddenly the lunch aids locked up there little station and left. Leaving us kids alone. Then Lauren called everyone's attention. Oh no.

**(I know this is kind of stupid but it gives the Cullens a chance to learn a little about Bella)**

"I am going to prove that the freak is just looking for attention." She glared at Bella.

"Lauren just leave Bella alone it's not going to change what we think of you, we all know you're a little spoiled brat who thinks you're a princess!"

She completely ignored me and went on.

She pulled out the giant projector and a big box. "We're going to watch a few of Bella's home videos." Her eyes widened and she shook her head wildly.

We all tried to get her to stop her but not even with Emmett we could beat the whole school. Bella's face looked not only scared but furious.

"Well I'm going to pick a random one!" Lauren smiled. I wanted to punch her.

On the projector was instantly a video with a big play button. Lauren clicked on a remote and the video started. Poor Bella.

_A women who looked a lot like Bella came on the screen. "Well David left for work and Bella's bored." The camera pointed to a little Bella who's hair was in pigtails. She smiled shyly. "So what are we going to do Bells?" "Make brownies!" She yelled with a fist punch in the air._

_The camera went black then turned back to the scene with Bella smiling widely with brownie batter all over her and a huge smile. "That worked well." The women said. Then it went black again. _

Everyone was staring at Bella.

**The next chapter is going to be like ten videos, eventually Charlie will enter them. : ( **


End file.
